


[Podfic] Fire and the Flood

by Liquid_Lyrium



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Heaven, M/M, Mesopotamia, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Flood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium
Summary: Aziraphale cements his reputation as a poor excuse of an angel. Crawley helps.





	[Podfic] Fire and the Flood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire and the Flood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742557) by [Liquid_Lyrium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Lyrium/pseuds/Liquid_Lyrium). 

> So I've been thinking about doing this for awhile, so this is sort of me dipping my toe into the waters and seeing if there's an interest in podfic versions of my stories? I'd still have the written versions too, of course but I figure... why not? It'll be fun?
> 
> I do make an attempt at some voices because I am ridiculous. I try to go for inflection over nailing a perfect/consistent accent though, fair warning. (I think my Michael impression is pretty spot on tho. Crowley needs a bit of work.) I'd love feedback on how it turned out! Let me know in particular if the volume turned out alright? It seems okay but I might want to boost the mic a bit next time.
> 
> I am also using the embedded player script code found here: <https://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/40843.html>

[Direct link to mp3 stream/download](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/LyriumsPodfic/Fire+and+flood.mp3)


End file.
